


Øyeblikk for øyeblikk

by Koe



Series: Blott til Marienlyst (Sex, kjærlighet og rikskringkasting) [4]
Category: Beat for beat, Norwegian Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, RPF, Songfic
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: Stemningsbilde fra øyeblikket der Beat for beat-studioet stenger for kvelden og ellers dikt og forbandet løgn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvernknurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/gifts).



Lampene er slukket, det er bare nødlyset som gløder grønt i studio. Publikum og deltagere har gått hjem og døra slår i etter den siste assistenten; så er det bare de to alene igjen.

Lars Andreas har vasket av seg sminken og kledd på seg frakken, men nå glir han inn bak pianoet og slår an opptakten tll _"Fly Me To The Moon"_...

Atle kommer ut fra garderoben, også han nyskrubbet; trøtt, men glad. Han faller naturlig inn på verset:

_"Fly me to the moon_   
_Let me play among the stars_   
_Let me see what spring is like on_   
_Jupiter and Mars_   
_In other words, hold my hand..."_

Han bryter seg selv av: "Drosja står uttafor og venter." Han rekker armen frem mot Lars Andreas.

Lars Andreas reiser seg, bukker et lite bukk mens han smiler mot Atle og tar armen hans: "Skal vi gå?"

Man kan såvidt høre starten på neste linje: _"In other words, darling..."_ før døra slår igjen bak de to: tett arm i arm.

Det mørke rommet bak dem hviler igjen i tilfreds forventning om nye produksjoner og store øyeblikk.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavefic for scabby_foot: "[Kan noen VENNLIGST, jeg trygler dere, skrive om, ahem, la oss bare kalle de den nye programlederen og pianisten i beat for beat. (...)](http://scandafandom.livejournal.com/49787.html)"


End file.
